


Positive Reinforcement

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Scotland setting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Positive reinforcement,” she explained with a wink. “If you study properly, I’ll reward each correct answer with a kiss. And for each time you answer correctly, the kiss will be longer.”Jon stared at her for a long moment before he yanked the notebook out of her hands. “Gimme that!”





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> When folk ask what I did with my psychology degree... lmao

The sound of Jon’s groan distracted Sansa from her notes, making her cast a sympathetic glance towards her boyfriend as he sat at the dining room table, head in his hands while he poured over his history books and scattered notes.

“Struggling?” she asked, setting her pen down and moving away from the sofa towards him.

He nodded, leaning back gratefully as she rubbed his shoulders and pressed a reassuring kiss to his temple. She made a noise of sympathy, looking over the books and notes in front of him and pulling a face at the amount of work there was as Jon rubbed at his eyes beneath his glasses.

Jon always liked history, he was fascinated with it. But he struggled to remember all the important things for tests. Essays he was good at because he was analysing the materials there and then, weighing up their worth and making his point. But exams were just memory tests, something Jon didn’t like at all. And unfortunately, he all too often fell into the habit of procrastinating when he was struggling instead of battling through with the facts.

She bit back a laugh as a ridiculous idea came to her. Her fingers curled through his hair and she knelt down next to him, pulling the notebook towards her. She held the notebook against her chest, shielding the answers from his gaze as she grinned up at him.

“Who was the reigning monarch at the time of the union of Scotland and England?”

“What are you doing?” he countered, frowning suspiciously at her.

“Answer my question Jon,” she retorted, sticking her tongue out playfully.

“Anne,” he replied, brow still creased in puzzlement. Sansa raised her eyebrow expectantly and Jon huffed. “Anne Stuart.”

She smiled brightly, lifting up on her knees to press a quick peck to his lips before retreating back to the floor, this time stretching her legs out in front of her to avoid discomfort.

“And, what year was it signed?”

“1707. Sansa, what…?” He was cut off again as she moved once more to press her mouth to hers, this time holding the kiss a few seconds longer.

“Positive reinforcement,” she explained with a wink. “If you study properly, I’ll reward each correct answer with a kiss. And for each time you answer correctly, the kiss will be longer.”

Jon stared at her for a long moment before he yanked the notebook out of her hands. “Gimme that!”

Sansa laughed, holding her hands up in surrender before pulling herself back to her feet. As she passed, she let her hand trail across his shoulders, smiling as he gave her a small glare for her teasing.

“If you’re really good and give me more than five facts in a row, I might just kiss you somewhere else,” she purred.

“You’re a fucking tease,” he grumbled, glaring down at his notes as he attempted to drink it all in.

“Hard work pays off Jon Snow,” she quipped, returning to her seat and pulling her own notes into her lap. “You can do me after.”

“Oh, I’m planning on it,” he growled, sending her a wicked grin that had her flushing.

“Well, I most certainly do want a kiss from you!” she replied, trailing the lid of her pen across her lips seductively, smirking as Jon seemed hypnotised at the movement. She tilted her head towards the table, where his notes lay abandoned once more.

“Happy studying darling,” she teased.


End file.
